


Loki: Glitter and Be Gay

by Kadorienne



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki may be fallen, but he shall glitter and be gay.</p><p>(Sorry, not that kind of gay.)</p><p>(At least not onscreen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki: Glitter and Be Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Grey Bard, who gave me the idea for this, edited the music, and betaed the vid.

The song is "Glitter and Be Gay" from the musical "Candide".

It can also be viewed at <http://belladonna.org/Songvids/Glitter.mov>.


End file.
